This invention relates generally to innovations and improvements in hoppers particularly for multi-row planters and the cooperating structures of the hopper openings and hopper lids. In addition to the hoppers for seed corn, soy beans and other seeds, multi-row planters may also have hoppers for dry free-flowing herbicides and/or insecticides.
It is important that the hoppers for the planters be provided with closures to protect the hopper contents both when the planters are in use and when they are idle. During planting, the hoppers require frequent filling in the field making it important that the closure lids therefore are readily removed and replaced. Since the planters, including their hoppers are subject to varying amounts of agitation and vibration during travel both during the planting operation and in travel from place to place, it is essential that the operators are made aware when the closures have been fully replaced in the fully closed position and that they will remain in the fully closed position and resist dislodgement until intentionally removed by the operator. Further, since wide multi-row planters have wings which can be folded up so as to reduce the width of a planter and allow it to travel on a highway and pass through gates and narrow spaces it is also essential that contents of the hoppers on the folded up wings not leak or spill out of these raised and tilted hoppers.
It has been found in accordance with the present invention, that closure lids which slide on and off of the hoppers on planters can very satisfactorily fill the above-mentioned requirements provided that the lids and the hopper openings have certain cooperating structural features. These structural features include (1) detents on the lids to provide tight fits and other detents which inter-lock with indents on the hopper openings, (2) hopper openings or rims which are tubular in cross section, and (3) guidance formations on the hopper openings which guide and cause the closure lids to snap into place in the closed position.
The object of the invention, generally stated is the provision of hoppers and closure lids combinations, particularly for multi-row seed planters which permit the closure lids to be readily removed and replaced with a sliding action and which when fully in place the lids fit tightly and resist dislodgement due to agitation and vibration encountered by the planters.
Certain other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention taken in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein: